The invention is concerned with a process for room cooling using the water radiators of a heating installation, especially for cooling work and for waiting rooms on extremely hot summer days.
In zones with moderate climate, there are only few days in the year with extremely high temperatures. It does not pay, therefore, as a rule to equip dwellings, work areas and waiting rooms with presently known cooling devices since such devices are very expensive.